Reel-type gaming machines in which the results of a play in the game are shown via a set of game symbols appearing on mechanical or video-simulated reels are popular both for individual play and for competitions such as tournaments. However, particularly in a tournament setting, where the common strategy is to simply play the game as quickly as possible to increase the number of opportunities for winning plays, play may be seen as monotonous and uninteresting. It is therefore desirable to provide reel-type games which maintain the player's interest during play by providing interesting and attractive graphics, enhanced audio, and additional features such as bonus or feature games which are entered through a primary game. In particular, reel-type games may incorporate features which allow increased player interaction to provide an actual or implied improvement in game results.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,887, discloses a tournament gaming machine which provides a player-interactive feature for a tournament game. The player-interactive feature allows the player to interact with transient touchscreen graphics to reveal bonus points which increase the player's tournament score. The player inputs in addition to simply initiating game plays as rapidly as possible help make the game more interesting to the players.
There remains a need in the gaming industry for gaming machines and systems which include features to help make the games more interesting and enjoyable for both individual and competitive play.